October
by Dellruby
Summary: Written for the October challenge for Shep Whump thread on Gate world. John Sheppard what to carve a pumpkin for Halloween, but is it the right season?


**October**

Gate world October Whump Challenge. 3/10/12

He plunged his knife into the eye and twisted it, intent on gouging out as much of the flesh as possible. Grunting with the effort, he flicked out the blade sending a wad of matter across the room.

"What…are you doing to that poor vegetable?" asked Teyla

"I'm carving a jack-o'-lantern. It's traditional for this time of year," answered John Sheppard as he grinned up at her from the table in the mess hall.

"What time of year are we talking about here? Earth, New Athos or this particular planet that we are on now?"

"Earth, it's October, it's Fall," he replied

A red-headed girl at the neighbouring table who was trying to wipe orange pulp off her jacket spoke up.

"Only on one half of the planet, It's spring back home where I come from, you should be making a float for the Blossom parade in Alex."

"Blossom, that sounds much nicer than destroying tomorrow night's dinner," noted Teyla

"We are not going to eat this!" stated John. "We are going to put a candle in it, so it lights up all scary like."

"You want to scare us off our food?" asked Teyla

"Only in America" said the red head. "Back home I would turn it into soup or pie, or roast it with a nice piece of lamb…then go to the blossom festival." She stared off into the distance with a smile on her face. "We don't really get any seasons here, never thought I would miss the cold of winter, but I do," She glanced over and saw the 2nd in command of Atlantis staring at her and blushed.

"Um, sorry Sir, I didn't mean to impugn your jack-o'-lantern, I was just…" She ran out of words and became flustered.

"Don't worry about it, doesn't look very scary anyway, more pissed off really." He said looking at the carved face critically.

"You're right though. What season is it on the mainland Teyla? He asked

"I am not sure," she answered. "The growing season seems to be all year round by all accounts.

"Rodney will know, think I will go find him." He stood up, then looked at the red head who was still brushing at the stain on her jacket.

"Ah, sorry about that, send me the cleaning bill," he gave her a bemused smile, then he walked towards the door.

Teyla smiled at the flustered girl. "A Blossom festival sounds nice, tell me about it."

"Rodney are you busy?" John asked as he walked into the lab

"Well yes actually I am. I'm working on an algorithm that will not only help maximize the power in the puddle jumpers, it could possibly allow them all the ability to create hyperspace windows without having to carry any extra naquadah generators or ZPM's, all without burning out their internal systems."

"So they would be more than one jump wonders?" asked John.

"Well yes, but the extra energy could also be channelled into other systems as needed, such as shields or weapons."

"Higher powered weapons, now you're talking my language."

"Hmph, thought that would get your attention."

"You know me too well old friend," John said slapping Rodney on the back of his shoulder.

"Oww…What can I do for you John, I know you didn't come down here to pass the time of day."

"No, I had it pointed out to me just before that we don't seem to have different seasons on this planet, so I thought I would come down and get the full story from you."

"Seasons, Hmm, well no." He went to a fresh computer console and typed in some code.

"You see this planet has a near vertical axis eliminating the phenomenon of seasonal variation rotating around the globe. The poles are in a perpetual state of winter and the equator is always the height of summer. This part of the planet, the sea and the mainland, is in a stable spring or autumn state with temperatures hovering between the high teens to mid-20s degrees Celsius, and just the right amount of rain fall to create the perfect growing season all year round. The variation only comes as you move closer to the poles, in which case it gets colder, or the equator where the temperatures are very high, and the land supports very little in the way of life, desert like."

John opened his mouth to comment, but Rodney continued.

"And then there are the moons. The size, distance and gravitational pull of these 5 moons nullifies the effects of the tidal variations, which in turn reduces the extremes of the weather patterns, so no cyclones or tornadoes. It really is quite a remarkable planet."

"So, no Fall, no harvest festivals, no summer equinox and no spring or Blossom festivals, do you think this planet still gets Easter and Christmas?" asked John.

Rodney turned to give him a withering look "I don't think you are taking the science seriously."

"Rodney, if I'm taking the science seriously, you know we are in deep trouble."

"Very true." said Rodney sombrely. "Hey, it's October, were you planning on making a jack-o'-lantern?" his eyes lit up as he asked.

John chuckled. "Funny you should ask."

The End

Written by Dellruby


End file.
